dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Domini
ed39d67a44b6f65c37f656b6ffb62a7f.jpg Appearance With long fiery red hair that hands down past her waist and deep lavender colored eyes Domini is of both Japanese and American decent standing at 5'5, weighing currently at 160lbs. Her skin holds a milky white color the appears smooth to the touch, and if you are one the fortunate that do get to feel it you'll find it to be true too. She sports what most consider a modest bosom of a D-cup though thanks to all the lace corsets and bodices she wears to accentuate her kicking ass curves they appear to be larger than the really are, a pair of low riding ass jeans, and spiked heeled boots when on the prowl for onis and their kin. 3ae9cc3d19511f614f15a485fa734b3d.jpg 8fff5b84211ff5ebac56b57cfa14ae4e.jpg a1c05fbd5bd824e0557bfe42b8910462.jpg savege_by_mystic_oracle-d7w9pms.jpg f988f67084ae92cd9503a71d3cdeaeb4.jpg Unfortunately the life of an Oni hunter is one filled with peril and sometimes physical alterations are apart of the consequences that one must face as a result of not fully being prepared to face enemies such as was the case for Domini when she sought to cast out the oni Hebi's influence from remaining members of the Osoremaru Clan now known as the Yanazuka Clan with her friends, Leon Ryoji & Taka Yanazuka. As a result of her attack the oni launched attack of its own not only injuring the Domini but draining the girl of her spiritual powers and some of her life force as well causing the front portion of her fiery red mane to fade into that of a pure snow white color, before finally being driven out and back into the depths of hell by an unknown but powerful attack from the wounded samurai. It wasn't until after receiving treatment for her physical wounds and being purified by the High Elder that she learns of the change but rather opting to change it by dousing a box of No. 43 hair dye over it the 18 year beauty decides to wear this latest "battle wound" with pride, as it is a reminder of who she really is, just what she can do now that she's opened her heart to those around her, and a lesson of just how far she has to go in order to be what the Gods intended. Though very little has change with Domini's physical appearance she's learned over her summer break in Japan the truth behind her long flowing red locks and that her heritage is in fact that of Japanese & American descent as her father, a man that her biological mother, Sayuri Asahina slept with was in fact from the very same city in which their half of the clan inhabits, Yup Kasaihana. Behavior/Personality * A Lady * Graceful * Elegant * Kind Hearted * Nice (when she chooses to be) * Blunt Presently: Domini is one of the few in the word that the phrase "Motherhood suits you" can absolutely fit but over the course the past few months will admit it hasn't been easy being both an oni hunter and single parent to her daughter. But the gods are gracious as is the support of her family and loving friends, who have helped her to maintain the loving personality that this plucky little redhead has had over the years. Roleplay Alignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are not as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Pediatric Surgeon at Shiroi Medical in Neo Soul Doctor Domini Asahina 'Fighting Style' Kenjutsu Is the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established in the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan, means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". The exact activities and conventions undertaken when practicing kenjutsu vary from school to school, where the word school here refers to the practice, methods, ethics, and metaphysics of a given tradition, yet commonly include practice of battlefield techniques without an opponent and techniques whereby two practitioners perform kata (featuring full contact strikes to the body in some styles and no body contact strikes permitted in others). Historically, schools incorporated sparring under a variety of conditions, from using solid wooden bokutō to use of bamboo sword (shinai) and armor (bōgu). In modern times sparring in Japanese martial art is more strongly associated with kendo. As Learned from during her training at the Imperial Palace in Neo Soul Tokyo (Space Colony) from Empress Sayuri Asahina: Dim Mak The Touch of Death (or Death-Point Striking) refers to any martial arts technique reputed to kill using seemingly less than lethal force targeted at specific areas of the body.The concept known as Dim Mak (simplified Chinese: 点脉; traditional Chinese: 點脈; pinyin: diǎnmài; Jyutping: dim2 mak6; literally: "press artery"), alternatively diǎnxué (simplified Chinese: 点穴; traditional Chinese: 點穴) traces its history to traditional Chinese medicine acupuncture. Tales of its use are often found in the Wuxia genre of Chinese martial arts fiction. Dim Mak is depicted as a secret body of knowledge with techniques that attack pressure points and meridians, said to incapacitate or sometimes cause immediate or even delayed death to an opponent. There is little scientific or historical evidence for the existence of a martial arts "touch of death", although mild trauma may cause disproportionately catastrophic consequences when applied to known pressure points under specific circumstances.The concept known as Vibrating Palm originates with the Chinese martial arts Neijing ("internal") energy techniques that deal with the Qi energy and the type of force (jin) used. It is depicted as "a technique that is part psychic and part vibratory, this energy is then focused into a wave". This method is used by the Oshino family to both heal patients AND kill their intended targets who often times aren't even considered to be alive due to the lack of a heart beating there in. Chi Form 7AB.gif Spiritual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involves the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy eliminates two of the three and dwindles it down solely to "spirit' or Reiryoku, Spiritual Power) and the opposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voice prints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a memento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual origin that the spirit can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to: *Soul Absorption / Soul Energy Absorption *Soul-Bound Entity *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Reading *Soul Sight 'Weapon of Choice' 012-205.jpg|Kagura in its Original Form Samurai-swords-masahiro-handmade-kill-bill-katana.jpg|After its been infused with Domini's spiritual powers. Youto "Kagura" (駆愚羅); a wooden sword in its appearance when the user's chi isn't infused into its form with holy properties that has been passed down for countless generations in the Asahina Family. 'A Bow and Sacred Arrows (Long Rage Combat)' Arrow2.jpg Bow and Arrows': Domini often carries a traditional red Saigu-Yumi and a quiver of Hamaya. She has the power to imbue each arrow with great amount of spiritual power and has destroyed, disabled, purified or sealed many demons. * Sacred Arrows: The sacred arrow is an arrow used by high-level priestesses like Sayuri Asahina and Domini. It can easily break through barriers, destroy spells, obliterate demons, and even deal fatal blows to powerful demons. Domini's Sacred Arrows are are powerful but mediocre ( Its enough to get the job done, aight ) at best in power unlike those her mother's which contains enough spiritual power to penetrate ANY Oni's Barrier with ease. * Arrow of Sealing: The Arrow of Sealing is a sacred arrow that places a demon under a spell of eternal sleep. It is said that these arrows are meant to seal demons that are utterly invincible. They will only awaken when the one who shot the arrow desperately wishes for the demon to be revived. * Reflection: She infuses her spiritual power into her longbow, which will reflect any oncoming demonic energy back at the demon or person. 'Omamori/Sacred Charms' Omamori are Japanese amulets (charms, talismans) commonly sold at religious sites and dedicated to particular Shinto deities as well as Buddhist figures, and are said to provide various forms of luck or protection. The word mamori (守り) means protection, with omamori being the sonkeigo (honorific) form of the word, "to protect". Originally made from paper or wood, modern amulets are small items usually kept inside a brocade bag and may contain a prayer, religious inscription of invocation. Omamori are available at both Shinto shrines and Buddhist temples with few exceptions and are available for sale, regardless of one's religious affiliation. Omamori are then made sacred through the use of ritual, and are said to contain busshin (spiritual offshoots) in a Shinto context or kesshin (manifestations) in a Buddhist context While omamori are intended for temple tourists’ personal use, they are mainly viewed as a donation to the temple or shrine the person is visiting. Visitors often give omamori as a gift to another person as a physical form of well-wishing. The amulet covering is usually made of brocaded silk and encloses papers or pieces of wood with prayers written on them which are supposed to bring good luck to the bearer on particular occasions, tasks, or ordeals. Omamori are also used to ward off bad luck and are often spotted on bags, hung on cellphone straps, in cars, etc. Omamori have changed over the years from being made mostly of paper and/or wood to being made out all types of materials nowadays (i.e. bumper decals, bicycle reflectors, credit cards, etc.). Modern commercialism has also taken over a small part of the creations of omamori. Usually this happens when more popular shrines and temples cannot keep up with the high demand for certain charms. They then turn to factories to manufacture the omamori. However, priests have been known to complain about the quality and authenticity of the products these factories produce. According to Yanagita Kunio (1969): Japanese have probably always believed in amulets of one type or another, but the modern printed charms now given out by shrines and temples first became popular in the Tokugawa period or later, and the practice of wearing miniature charms on one’s person is also new. The latter custom is particularly common in cities. Omamori Usage in the Asahina Clan Members of the Asahina Clan use this weapon in the same fashion as other shinto priests and priestesses would but with one VERY significant difference. Each charm is endowed with the spiritual powers of the creator to either expelled or repelled demons from a specific place, person and/or object that has been targeted. Oni/Spirit Guides 5d5a82.jpg|Human Form Demonwolf.jpg|Oni Form Ryo An okami himself, Ryo is one of Domini's closest and most viable oni companions due to him being the very first that she ever tamed with her powers. As the first in the ranks of the three his position holds him liable for the her safety especially now that she has taken up reigns as head representative of the new colony out in space. But loyal to a fault the as is the nature of the wolf Ryo will maintain a watchful eye over his Mistress and to ensure that no harm come to the boy. *Spiritual Flame Manipulation *Venomous Claws Honeonna.jpg|Human Form Yokai_monogatari_yumiko_by_lethalpepsi-d6ifc9g.png|Oni Form Yasha Like her predecessor Noriko, Yasha is a Hone-onna or Skelton Woman and it is thought to be a female oni who kills men by extracting their life-force or by grabbing their hands and holding them until the victim becomes a skeleton himself. Having bonded together during Domini's trials in regards to men during a trip the Nagita prefecture in Japan this most unlikely ally has proved herself rather useful in the daily affairs of her Mistress, most of which involve her staying in constant contact with the Elder of the Asahina Family. Being that she is most unpredictable and wild of three onis guides under Domini's care seals were placed on her to ensure that she'd remain in human form at all times unless otherwise needed. Meaning that powers listed below will only come into play when Domini herself revokes them. *Bone Manipulation *Osteokinetic Combat Jinzhou.jpg|Human Form Jinzhou1.jpg|Oni Form Jinzhou Named by Domini in honor of the oni who actually saved her life, Jinzhou was originally the spirit of a very mischievous 4 year old child who died in the blast created by Hades when he obliterate Kasaihana and due to their resentment of being cut down at their prime, the soul turned into an oni; an obake to be more precise. An oni that shape shift into anything in order to cause those around it every more misery and desperation, who came to plague the very existence of the survivors by tormenting every aspect of their existence. Though it took Domini quite some time to catch and control the little bastard (as he tricked her more times than she'd care to admit) she'd come to rely on her new addition quite a bit especially when it comes to her most figgity patience at the hospital. Who enjoy his company more so now that he's been tamed and won't be hurting them again. *Shapeshifting *Shapeshifting Combat Abilities *Spiritual Symbiosis *Exorcism *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Soul/Spirit Removal *Soul Manipulation *Soul Summoning *Soul Sealing *Soul Sight *Spiritual Mediation *Soul Healing *Soul Shield *Soul-Bound Entity *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Reading Allies/Enemies My Sweet, Beautiful Little Melody Girl.from.the.Illusionary.World.full.1431862.jpg *Name: Melody Katerina Asahina (Ryoji) * Born: February 14 * Age: 7 years old * Weight: 6 lbs 12oz * Inches: 13 1/2 * Mother: Domini Asahina * Father: Leon Ryoji ( He doesn't know this yet) * Eye Color: Lavender * Hair Color: Reddish Brown * Race: Demi-God* To say becoming a mother hasn't completely put a spin on things for Domini would be completely wrong and although she Leon aren't together any longer she wouldn't trade the gift he gave her to carry for nine months for anything in the world. Already at young age and the center of her world is showing the promise that she is not only be smart like her father but powerful fighter like her mother as well. Which actually begs the question of, what more could a mother ask for here lol? PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Healing " Diamond in the Rough " 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Asahina Family Category:Say's RPCs & NPCs Category:Diamond in the Rough Category:RPC